The Best Birthday one-shot
by MrsMellark74
Summary: Katniss Everdeen celebrates her 40th birthday in the best way she could ever image. [A quick one-shot to celebrate Katniss' birthday today, May 8th]


**Hello readers! I just wanted to give you all this super quick one-shot because today is May 8th aka Katniss' birthday! Therefore I thought this would be a great way to celebrate! [The names of the children come from my story Guarding Daisies but you do not need to read that story to enjoy this short one-shot] **

* * *

The sun is gleaming through the open bedroom window. The air smells of rain and fresh May flowers. I rub my sleep out of my eyes and turn my body over anticipating Peeta's presence. However I frown when he is not there.

Today is May 8th, technically another day on the calender, however is deemed as special because on this day forty years ago I was brought into this world in a small house in the Seam. Born not aware of the vicious world I was brought into. I'm sure when I was placed into my mothers arms she was never anticipating her child going through everything I did. Back then parents could only hope their child were lucky enough not to have there name called for the sure death that would be found in The Hunger Games.

Suddenly my thoughts vanish as my bedroom door bursts open and a small six year old dashes up to my bed. Her bright blue eyes shine as a smile spreads across her face. She is wearing a light yellow summer dress as her dark hair falls loosely over her shoulders.

"Happy Birthday mama!" She exclaims handing me a single flower that matches the exact colour of her dress.

I take it from her and lift it to my nose inhaling it's sweet sent. I reach down to her and lift her up onto my bed. She snuggles herself into my side and I drape the blanket around us both.

"Thank you Aspen." I tell her smoothing back her hair and kissing her gently on the forehead.

Soon after I hear the sound of uneven toddler steps and look up to see my two year old son Calum stepping towards me. I can tell that he to has only woken up recently because his curly blonde hair is messy and he still remains in his night clothes.  
Following close behind him is another beautiful blonde hair boy. Peeta is holding a tray filled with fresh fruits and cheese buns. As I inhale the sent, I can tell that he has also made me hot chocolate; all of my favourites.

"Tell mama happy birthday Calmun." Peeta instructs sweetly.

"Happy birff-day mama." Calum says pulling at my bed side. He hands me a piece of paper filled with paint smears and hand prints. I know he is to young to truthfully understand what is going on, but that doesn't matter to me. The sight of his precious hand made art is what really counts.

"Did you make this for mama?" I ask him lifting him too up on the bed.

He nods his head and waves his creation in front of my face like a flag.

"You are a very good artist Calum." I say which only causes him to smile more.

Peeta then places the breakfast tray across my lap and leans his face closer to mine. His lips connect with my own and I can immediately tell he must have had a cup of hot chocolate also because his lips are sweet with the rich drink. I reach my hands to his cheek and savor his touch, still so gentle yet strong.

"Happy birthday Katniss." He tells me as we separate.

Peeta climbs into bed next to me and Calum sits right on his lap.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" He asks me.

I look at him, then look at my two children who are both happy and content right at this moment.

"This is exactly how I want to spend my birthday." I reply taking a sip of my steaming hot chocolate and pulling Aspen a little closer to me.

So it is exactly what we do, the four of us spend half of the morning laying in bed and munching on my breakfast. Peeta tries to explain to the children how this is my special birthday breakfast and for me to eat alone. Yet I can't help but feed them bites of the cheese buns. I ate so many of them when I was pregnant it is not surprising how they both have developed a love for the as well.

Eventually I suggest that we take the children out for walk considering how glorious it is outside today and everyone agrees. We end up at the meadow like we always do. Aspen takes off running through the flowers and Calum tries his best to keep up with her, but he is still young and struggles to run on his chubby toddler legs. Peeta helps the children pick a nice bouquet of flowers for me to take back to our home. He then sits down in the grass next to me and we watch our children play. They giggle and holler at the simplest things yet their enjoyment is so contagious, Peeta and I can't help but laugh. He pulls his arm around me and I allow myself to rest my head against his shoulder, feeling sixteen again. Through everything our love has remained fresh and strong; something I never believed I could attain.

"You love me, real or not real?" He asks me, his warm breath whisking across my cheek.

I chuckle because he has not asked me if something was real or not real in years. But the mention of this old game floods my mind with memories. Making me truly feel young again.

"Real." I reply. "Always real."

I look at these three people that surround me and realize in this moment how I could not possibly want anything else for my birthday. I do not need a single item when I have my three most important treasures besides me everyday. I look at their faces and am reminded of how lucky I am to be hear with them for another year. I soak in their presence and know that this is the best birthday I could have ever asked for.


End file.
